Marukaite Chikyuu (Poland)
Marukaite Chikyuu (まるかいて地球 ポーランド版 Maru kaite Chikyū Pōrando-ban, lit. "Draw a circle (it's the) Earth - Poland Edition") is the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: Axis Powers. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Poland. It is sung by Kokoro Tanaka in the voice of Poland. Lyrics Kanji= なーなーTato Wódkaをくれん？ なーなーMama なーなーMama 昔に食べた Żurekの あの味が忘れられないんよー まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 ポーランドだしー 耕して地球 収穫して地球 国益あげて地球　 ポーランドだしー ああ　一筆で 見える　素晴らしい世界 苗字の数は　40万 持ってるしー 「70回も蒸留して作るSpirytusは 俺んち原産なんよー マジ最強だしー」 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 まるかいて地球 ポーランドだしー まるかいて不死鳥 分割されても復活！ よみがえって不死鳥 ポーランドだしー アルバム　めくれば 泣ける　幸せな今に 逆境は　チャンスに変えて モノにするしー！ 苦難の歴史を乗り越えて 大切な今があるんよ そうだし Dziadek 平和が一番 なぁ Niemowlę 「リトのためだしー」 なーなーTato Bigosもくれへん？ なーなーMama なーなーMama 昔に食べた Żurekの あの味が忘れられないんよー その時の　気分で ポーランドルール発動だしー 「ずっと俺のターン！」 まるかいて親友 リトとは親友 大切な親友 唯一無二だしー かつては　同じ家で 一緒に暮らしてたんよー 離ればなれになったけど 今も　仲ええよー！ ああ　世界中に 眠る　幸せのレシピ リトのこと　マジで　これからも 頼りにするしー |-| Romaji= Naa naa Tato Wódka wo kure n? Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Tagayashite chikyuu Shuukaku shite chikyuu Kokueki agete chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Aa hitofude de Mieru subarashii sekai Myouji no kazu wa yonjuu man Motteru shi~ "70 kai mo jouryuu shite tsukuru Spirytus wa Ore n chi gensan na n yo~ Maji saikyou da shi~" Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Marukaite chikyuu Pourando da shi~ Marukaite fushichou Bunkatsu sarete mo fukka~tsu! Yomigaette fushichou Pourando da shi~ Arubamu mekure ba Nakeru shiawase na ima ni Gyakkyou wa chansu ni kaete Mono ni suru shi~! Kunan no rekishi wo norikoete Taisetsu na ima ga aru n yo Sou da shi Dziadek heiwa ga ichiban Naa Niemowlę ("Rito no tame da shi~") Naa naa Tato Bigos mo kure hen? Naa naa Mama naa naa Mama Mukashi ni tabeta Żurek no Ano aji ga wasurerarenai n yo~ Sono toki no kibun de Pourando ruuru hatsudou da shi~ ("Zutto ore no taan!") Marukaite shinyuu Rito to wa shinyuu Taisetsu na shinyuu Yui-itsu muni da shi~ Katsute wa onaji ie de Isshoni kurashiteta n yo~ Hanare banare ni natta kedo Ima mo naka ee yo~! Aa sekaijuu ni Nemuru shiawase no reshipi Rito no koto maji de korekara mo Tayori ni suru shi~ |-| English= Hey hey Tato,Father won't you, like, gimme some Wódka?vodka Hey hey Mamo,Mother hey hey Mamo The ŻurekSour rye soup I ate so long ago, I totally can't forget that taste~ Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! 'Cuz I'm Poland~ Cultivate the earth, Harvest the earth, Providing for the nation, the earth 'Cuz I'm Poland~ Ah, a splendid world That can be seen with a paintbrush, I have, like 400 thousand surnames~ "The SpirytusA highly concentrated ethanol which has been purified by means of repeated distillation. It's used to wound's cleaning, but also to production of vodka. that's made by distilling it 70 times That originated from me~ Fer sure, it's the best~" Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! Draw a circle, that's the earth! 'Cuz I'm Poland~ Draw a circle, there's a phoenix Even after being partitioned, I'll revive! The resurrecting phoenix 'Cuz I'm Poland~ When I turn the pages of the Album, In a tearfully happy present I take a Chance and turn the tables, I'll do something~! Getting over a harsh history, There is an important present Totally right Dziadku,Grandfather peace is the best Hey NiemowlęBaby ("For Liet, y'know~") Hey hey Tato, won'cha gimme some Bigos?Traditional cabbage and meat stew Hey hey Mama, hey hey Mama The Żurek I ate so long ago, I can't, like, forget that taste~ During the time of that feeling, Poland's rule applies~ ("It'll always be my Turn!") Draw a circle, dear friend Liet's my dear friend An important, dear friend My one and only, y'know~ We were in the same house before, Like, living together~ Even though we got separated, We're still totally good friends~! Ah, a sleeping Recipe Of joy in the world, Seriously, I'll be relying On Liet from now on too~ |-| Polish= Hej hej Tato, dasz wódki? Hej hej Mamo, hej hej Mamo Totalnie nie mogę zapomnieć smaku Żurku, który jadłem kiedyś~ Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Jestem Polska~ Hodując na Ziemi, Zbierając żniwo z Ziemi, Karmiąca nacje, Ziemia Jestem Polska~ Ah, cudowny świecie Namalowany jednym pociągnięciem pędzla, Mamy ponad 400 tysięcy nazwisk~ "Spirytus retryfikowany, który trzeba oczyścić aż 70 razy, Jest z mojego domu! Totalnie najlepszy!" Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Rysuj kółko, to Ziemia! Jestem Polska~ Rysuj kółko, to Feniks Nawet po rozbiorach, powstanę! Odradzający się Feniks Jestem Polska~ Kiedy przewracam strony albumu, W pełnej łez szczęścia teraźniejszości Wykorzystam szanse i zmienię los, Zrobię coś~! Kończąc z trudną historią, Najważniesza jest teraźniejszość Totalnie tak Dziadku, najlepszy jest pokój Hej Niemowlę ("Dla Lici, no wiesz~") Hej hej Tato, dasz trochę Bigosu? Hej hej Mamo, hej hej Mamo Totalnie nie mogę zapomnieć smaku Tego Żurku, który jadłem kiedyś~ Podczas tego odczucia, Wprowadzam Polskie prawo ("Zawsze jest moja kolej!") Rysuj kółko, przyjacielu! Licia jest moim przyjacielem! Ważnym, drogim przyjacielem! Jednym, jedynym~ Dawniej byliśmy w tym samym domu, Jakby, mieszkając razem~ Nawet po rozdzieleniu, Jesteśmy wciąż razem~! Ah, uśpiony przepis na radość na świecie, Poważnie, będę od teraz Polegał na Lici~ Album This song was released on February 25, 2010, on the DVD which came with the seventh volume, Hetalia: Axis Powers Vol. 7 Limited Edition DVD. Also on the DVD is Lithuania's version of Marukaite Chikyuu. This song is also the fourteenth track on the album Hetalia: Axis Powers: Marukaite Best, which was released on August 10, 2012. Trivia *The instrumental break is a polka version of Mazurek Dąbrowskiego, the Polish national anthem. Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Marukaite Chikyuu